


After Anger

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [21]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger, Avoxes, Brothers, Comfort, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Kylo has ended the Games and some of the Tributes have lasting issues





	

He had warned Kylo that not all of the former Tributes would be able to adjust to life without the Games. They had endured a lot and to expect them to be able to live their lives normally was foolish at best.

Armitage did not react as a chair was thrown at him. He simply stepped to the side, watching as it shattered on the ground. He crossed his arms, giving the thrower an annoyed look as he raised his hands. *Clean up your mess,* he signed in annoyance.

Matt had won the Games purely because of his inability to control his anger and violent outbursts. The former baker's assistant had won by picking up a large rock, smashing in the District Two Tribute's face with it as he screamed and cursed. He had been covered in blood by the end of it and the cameras had loved every moment of it.

The blonde curled his lip and huffed. "I don't speak hand flapping, Avox!" he snapped.

Armitage was not amused. *I know for a fact you understand sign language. Clean this mess up or I will ensure my brother will not come and help you,* he warned.

This made Matt deflate a little, sighing as he nodded his head. "Sorry..." he muttered.

He rolled his eyes and clicked his teeth together, watching as the Tribute cleaned up the broken chair. His anger was getting harder and harder to control...it made him worry that he would hurt someone and yet...

Techie came walking over, making soft noises of comfort in his throat as he bent down to help Matt. The Avox had served the Tribute as cameraman during his Game and later he worked in his home.

Armitage supposed his brother could do worse in regards to falling in love.


End file.
